Blog użytkownika:Demigod Cela/Lola Jackson
' Rozdział I' Dobra kumam.... potwory w lesie, szkole ,parku czy ulicy, ale jeśli jeszcze raz jakiś cholerny potwór wlezie mi do domu to załatwię mu naszybsza podróż do Tartaru ever ! Muszę trochę ochłonąć (wdech ,wydech, wdech, wydech)... hu okey już mi trochę lepiej, ale jak dorę go w swoje ręce to zamorduję ze 100 razy!!! AAA przecież się nie przedstawiłam.... Jaestem Lola i jestem ,jestem .... no nie wiem .... mam! Jestem córką Posejdona ,ale nie jestem półbogiem ,bogiem, magiem kuwa czym ja jestem ?! I od kiedy zastanawiam się nad moją egzystencją ? ( jakie mądre słowo xD) Może troszkę o mnie, aktualnie mam 16 lat ....Urodziałam się na Olimpie....moją matką jest czarownica, czarodziejka czy jak wolisz strażniczka Wiecznego Płomienia a ojcem Posejdon niestety .Na Olimpie też się wychowałam , moja mama nie raczyła się mną zająć.... dobra dosyć o mojej matce. Mój tata jest yyyy.... raczej wiecie kim. No to wychowałam się na Olimpie (dokładniej spędziłam tam 12 lat), bogowie sa moją rodziną. Do gustu przypadli mi najbardziej Apollo ze swoimi wierszykami, Arfodyta, Ares, Atena, Hefajstos, Artemida i Zeus. Wszyscy mnie czegoś nauczyli, albo dalej próbują xD. To tak, ja jestem czarodziejką i półbogiem .Mam moc Wiecznego płomienia,władam wodą ( właściwie każdą cieczą) umiem wziecić churagan burze ( itp. związane z oceanem) , ale magią tak właściwie mogę wszystko. Ale oczywiście jaki heros mógłby żyć w spokoju ? Odpowiedź brzmi : Żaden oczywiście w tym ja, a wszystko zaczęło sie odwiedzinami mojego znienawidzonego boga- Hermesa. Wiedziałam ,że idzie z 5 minut wcześniej tą jego aurę rozpoznam wszędzie . A w dobu syf , moja opiekunka Vanessa w pracy, ja w dresie i koku. Hermes ma wyczucie czasu -.-' . Jedyne co u niego lubię to Greg i Marta .Rzuciałam jakieś zaklęcie sprzątające i zastanowiłam w co się ubrać; wymyśliłam białą luźną bokserkę, ciemnozielone materiałowe szorty i conversy; włosy rozpuściłam.Rozłożyłam się na kanapie i zaczęłam jeść. Upss zapomniałam miecz !!! a tak właściwie czemu pamikuję? Przecież wystarczy machnięcie ręką i już go mam . Przy okazji jest okropny (miecz), lepsze robią na Olimpie. Odwróciałam się a tam Hermes!! Tak się wystraszyłam że przywitałam go niezłą składanką starogreckich przekleństw; Na to bóg kurier : -No no no ...nieźle , ale myślę że wystarczyłoby zwykłe Dzień dobry. -Spadaj ! Czego chcesz ? -Czy ja zawsze muszę czegoś chcieć ,gdy odwiedzam moją Lolusię ?? Swoją drogą szybko się uwinęłaś ze sprzataniem,uczesaniem i ubraniem. -Ta a ty miałeś dobre wejście ii prawie zawsze czegoś chcesz gdy masz tak dobry humor. -Dobra i tu mnie masz, mam przesyłkę i wiadomość do przekazania ....i .... gdzie jest twoja przyjaciółeczka? -Po co ci to wiedzieć ? Dawaj przesyłkę !- nie zareagował -Mówię jeszcze raz dawaj przesyłkę i po co i Ana?? -Już ci mówię złotko tylko sprowadź tą.....yyyy......jak ona ?? - Ana -No właśnie ......i już ci wyjaśniam. -Niech ci będzie......już piszę esemesa......dobra za 15 minut będzie, a ty dawaj tą piekielną paczkę !! -OK- i na jego dłoniach zmaterializowała się paczka-Proszę!! Szybko wyrwałam mu ją z rąk i szukałam nadawcy jednak on mnie uprzedił: -Przsłali ci ją Ares ,Atena ,Afrodyta, Hefajstos i twój ojciec-mówił znudzonym głosem Nie odpowiedziałam, rozerwałam paczkę, a w niej mój dwustronny miecz Nessos (tyle że z jednej strony był sztyletem znalazłam również moją tarczę po postacią bransoletki pewnie dar od Ateny iAfrodyty bo wszystko było idealnie dopasowane .Znalazłam tam również sandały Hermesa, które ukradłam gdy byłam mała , swoją drogą to się wtedy czerwony zrobił :D.Kilka razy machnęłam Nessosem i wyczrowałam przepaskę na biodra gdzie schowałam spiżowy rulon(zamieniał się w miecz tylko gdy chciałam). - Jest coś jeszcze -powiedział bóg Grzebię ,grzebię i znajduje 8 srebrnospiżowych pierścieni podobnych do mojego( zamknięty w nim był wiecznie palący się ogień i woda oceaniczna razem) tyle że bez symboli pochodzenia (u mnie jest to ogień i woda) w sumie to dlatego że zamknąć symbole umiem tylko ja. -Po co mi aż 8 ?? I poco Ana ma przyjść ?? KOniec rozdziału 1 wiem trochę długaśny :) piszcie czy wam się podoba i czy chcecie następny by Lola - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach